1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pillar garnish mounting structure in a vehicle equipped with a head-protecting air bag apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Head-protecting air bag apparatuses, which deploy downward from under the roof side rail, like a curtain, in a side impact or rollover, have come into use in vehicles as auxiliary occupant protecting devices.
Japanese Patent No. 3125729 (“JP-B2-3125729”) describes this type of head-protecting air bag apparatus. In the head-protecting air bag apparatus described in JP-B2-3125729, a jump-up stand is integrally formed with the upper edge of the outer surface of the center pillar garnish, and the air bag is prevented from getting caught on the upper end part of the center pillar garnish when the air bag is deployed.
The Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-63347 (“JP-A-2003-63347”) describes a head-protecting air bag apparatus of the same type as the JP-3125729. The difference in this air bag apparatus is that the end of the jump-up stand (extended guide) provided at the upper end of the center pillar garnish is received by the stopper (seat) formed in the center pillar inner panel, thereby preventing damage to the jump-up stand.
The structures of the jump-up stands described in JP-A-2003-63347 and the JP-3125729 are useful. In a head-protecting air bag apparatus provided between the front to the rear seat, however, because the inflator is often disposed near the center of the upper end of the center pillar and that the gas supplied from the inflator is increased, thus, increased deploying pressure may be applied to the upper end of the center pillar garnish, which may damage the jump-up stand.